Take me before you die!
by nonkuhnfawrmist
Summary: Sakura's plan to lose her virginity goes awry when she almost kills Kakashi...several times.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi woke up, not sure where he was. He smoothed his hand over his face. Something hard flaked onto his hand. Dried blood. Quickly he felt himself, checking his neck, chest and arms for open wounds. He didn't find anything. He could smell that the blood had soaked through his mask and looked down to find blood on his vest. He also noticed that he was sitting near a small semi wet pool of blood. Suddenly, a flashback played in his mind.

_"...I want you inside me sensei..."_

Those were the last words he remembered hearing before everything faded to black. He slowly glanced around the room. She was gone.  
>Kakashi slowly stood up, his knees feeling shaky. He was hoping that it really didn't happen, but something inside was telling him there couldn't be any other reason his face would be caked in this much blood. "Where am I", he thought in his head as he took in his surroundings. "Definitely not home", he said aloud to himself. Just when he was about to walk towards the door he heard a rustle on the other side.<p>

"Oh shit!" he said panicked.

The room was mostly empty and there was practically no where to hide. Kakashi could only think of one option. The door clicked and swung open, the pink haired kunoichi stepping inside. In her arms, she was carrying several bags, struggling through the door with them. They were filled with what appeared to be medical supplies. She did all she could to balance them as she made her way to the kitchen easing all of it to the counter. Her head snapped quickly to where Kakashi should have been lying unconscious. She huffed loudly and walked around the counter into the kitchen, returning with a mop, sponges and a bucket with cleanser. "He could've at least cleaned up after himself...a pervert aaaand a bum." she said aloud. Kakashi felt heat rise to his face as he stood several steps away from her. Taking a page out of Naruto's book, he stood as still as a lampshade, hidden in camouflage on her wall.

As he watched her bent over on her knees focusing on the puddle, he couldn't help but look at the show she was offering his eyes. He could feel blood readying its self to trickle down his nose as he watched her already short dress ride higher and higher up her thighs. Sakura was scrubbing hard at the puddle, cursing under her breath about the stain that would take forever to come up. Higher and higher the dress went. Saving grace was all Kakashi was waiting for when Sakura quickly gave up and stood to mop the remnant of the stain. She quickly finished up, clicking her tongue at the dull circle and walked back to the kitchen. He heard the sound of water running and the opening and closing of cupboards, so he thought it was perfect timing for an escape. Kakashi started to inch his way to the door, hoping that she would be in he kitchen for a while, giving him more than enough time to leave. He reached for the handle when suddenly Sakura came walking past him, unbuttoning her dress. She was headed towards the bathroom.

"Perfect!" Kakashi thought. "She's gonna get in the shower and that's that. I'm outta here."

But then, the phone rang and of all places, it was on a small table next to him.

"Oh god..." he thought.

She was coming towards him. And her dress was swinging wide open, leaving nothing to imagination. Kakashi's fought back the urge to move, for the slightest movement, and it'd be all over. At least for Sakura he thought. He quickly tried to dash the lustful thoughts out of his head, closing his eyes.

"Hello? Oh hi Ino! Huh?...um ...no, I'm n-not really sure where Kakashi sensei is..."

Kakashi's eyes snapped back open as he looked at Sakura. Clearly, she was a horrible liar. Kakashi felt the corner of his mouth pull up into a smirk.

"Naruto? I didn't know they were supposed to meet today. I though sensei didn't do weekends."

Damn, Kakashi said to himself. He knew there was something he forgot.

"I dunno. Probably something perverse as usual...WHAT!" Sakura said loudly as a blush crept over her face. "I wish. I'd soooooooo get kicked out of the village... he might explode into pool of blood before it even got that far..." she said, looking back glancing towards the stain on her floor.

What on earth were they talking about, he wondered as he studied her face. She was so close to him, yet he couldn't do anything. He was feeling tortured.

"You know there was this one time he was so drunk...yeah...we didn't even make it past here...uh huh." She started laughing.

"Oh god...", he thought.

"No, it didn't go that far...but I would you believe me if I told you that I peeked?"

Kakashi's eye widened.

"Both..."

Kakashi could clearly hear Ino screaming through he phone. What did his seemingly innocent subordinate do to him. Sheer curiosity plagued Kakashi as he watched her nervously.

"Oh my god, Ino! Only you would say something like that 'cuz you'd definitely try that! No...I-I...well...(Ino screamed again)...well he was half unconscious...he grabbed my hand..."

"What have I done?" Kakashi thought as fear washed over him. Of all moments, now he wished he wasn't in her house, spectating her private conversation. Sakura was blushing full on as she continued her conversation with Ino.

"...green...who knew, right! Oh my god Ino! You're a pervert!" she said laughing loudly afterwards. "I thought only men coined that phrase, but yes, the carpet does ma-"

That's all it took for Kakashi's hand to slam the phone receiver down, startling Sakura.

Mistake.

.

.

.

.

.

Darkness...

Again.

He could hear voices all around him, but he couldn't open his eyes.

**_"He's hemorrhaging! Use more chakra!"_**

Kakashi felt like he was floating in an indescribable warmth. The voices he was hearing were fading.

* * *

><p>"H-he just startled me. You know my instincts! I mean, I thought he was an intruder. I swear I didn't mean to hurt him..."<p>

"Kill him." Lady Tsunade chided in.

"Well...yeah." Sakura said, looking down guiltily.

"Gauging his progress, he should be alright, but only time will tell. We can get to the bottom of this once he's fully recovered. In the mean time, Genma can fill in for Kakashi."

"Yes Shishou."

"You're free to go."

Sakura slowly walked out of the hokages office feeling terrible.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura! Hey wait up!" Ino called, running to catch up. "Ok, soooooooo is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sakura said flatly.

"Rumors have been flying around all day at the hospital. You're the reason Kakashi is half dead right?"

Sakura looked down, picking up her pace. All she wanted to do was hide in her apartment, never to be found again. Sighing, she replied, "Yes, Ino. I did it."

"Oooooh my goooooood! Wait until I tell-"

A fist slammed hard to the top of Ino's head as Sakura scowled at her.

"You're not telling anyone anything Ino." Sakura said sternly. "And for the record, I didn't hang up on you...Kaka-sensei did."

"Whaaaat?"

"That's all I'm gonna say right now."

"Oh C'moooon! You and your forehead can't hold out on me now!" Ino said.

"I'm trying to clear my mind right now. I have a mission to get ready for with Genma in a few days."

"Ok." Ino said disappointed. "Don't kill him." she added under her breath.

"I know... God forbid I do that!

"Damn straight, 'cuz needs to take responsibility!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino. "So does Kakashi." Before Ino could respond, Sakura dashed away, leaving Ino smiling at the double meaning.

* * *

><p>A dim light seemed to permeate through Kakashi's eyelids as he roused awake. His eye slowly opened to a small room with white walls cast in shadows and orange hues. There was a window that was open, a warm breeze blowing gently in the room.<p>

"And he's aliiiiiiiiive!"

"Ugh. It's you."  
>Genma smirked as he watched Kakashi sit up in his bed. "So sempai, what's your excuse?" he said to the copy ninja.<p>

"Hmm?"

"What's you're excuse?" Genma repeated. Kakashi didn't need a second guess as his thoughts came together for an answer.

"You."

"Me?" Genma said, surprised.

"Yes, meaning that what ever you're doing to or with Ino is affecting Sakura." Gema's look of surprised washed away to guilt as Kakashi stared at him with a look, challenging him to respond.

"Just as I thought." Kakashi said looking out the window.

"W-well what happened?"

Kakashi ignored Genma's question as he forced himself out of the bed. His body was sore, but he was determined to leave.

"What are you doing?" Genma asked with concern.

"Let's go. I need a drink. I wanna be wasted until...wait...what's today?"

"Sunday."

"Damn..."

"First five shots on me. Only if you let someone work on you a bit more before we go...AND you tell me what happened."

Kakashi scratched his head, looking at Genma. "If this gets out..."

"I know, you'll kill me." Genma said.

* * *

><p>Two hours had gone by and both Kakashi and Genma were under the table drunk. So drunk, that they <em>were<em> under the table. Genma was laughing so hard and was so sloppy drunk, he couldn't position his lips to his glass to sip his drink, as hard as he tried. Kakashi was on his back, half under the table. He lie on the floor, arms and legs spread out, with empty shot glasses balanced on his forehead, and one in each palm, Genma's work. Luckily, Sunday nights were slow and they were the only customers, happily running up a tab.

"...aaaaaand the worsh pahrt is THAT...(sip)...YOOOOU, Sharingan Kakashi, got knocked the fucK ouuuuuT!" Genma said, giggling and slurring. "H-how cooooome, at least, your good eye didn't see her fist coming, mister copy guy?" he said, pointing his finger shakily at Kakashi.

"Maybe it was the black lace that distracted me...or the fact that they were talking about my cock..."

"Black? She looked like a p-pastels kinda girl to me..."

"Black suits her well...very well. The red bows were cute too." Kakashi said, thinking about the pink haired kunoichi.

"Where was a red bow?" Genma asked through drunken curiosity. Kakashi closed his eyes, replaying her walking towards him.

"Genma, if you were me, would you have done it?" he asked, as his eye studied the dusty ceiling in the bar. "Genma?"

He didn't respond because as quick as he was at laughing and slurring away, was as quick as he had fallen forward on his face, passed out. Kakashi slowly sat up, letting the shot glasses tumble away. The room seemed to be whirling around him as he struggled to stand up. He crouched over, almost banging his forehead on the edge of the table as he grabbed Genma by the collar to drag him out the bar.

"Oy, Ojiisan! Put it all on Genma's tab." Kakashi yelled.

The Copy Nin slowly took his time dragging Genma to his apartment, and left him on the stoop. Before Kakashi left, he balled up his fist and punched Genma on the top of his head.

Hard.

"SON OF BII-" Genma started, but stopped once he saw Kakashi dragging himself away pitifully. "See you tomorrow sempai. Hokage's...nine...morning..."

Kakashi grunted, raising his hand as he continued away. Eventually, Kakashi made it to his apartment. He looked at the door, and then looked at the window. Then he looked at the door. Then for good measure, he looked at the window one more time.

"Ah fuck it." he said as he grabbed and turned the door knob.

To his surprise, it was unlocked. All he wanted was the bed. He made his way to him room, peeling off his clothes, making a clothing trail from his front door to his bed. His pillow conformed to his throbbing head easily, and his sheets felt cool against his skin. His bed was unusually fragrant. 

_Very unusually fragrant._

He opened his eyes scanning his bed, straining his vision in the moonlight cast from his bedroom window.

"Oh..." he said aloud.

Kakashi shakily plucked up the item with his middle finger and thumb. Before he allowed himself to press it to his nose, they exploded into an electrified mist of fabric. He regretted it as he lay back down and drifted to sleep. Already, his eye closed on a dream he'd wake up feeling guilty about.

_"I've been a very bad student, Hatake Sen-sei..." Sakura said coyly. _

_She slowly tugged at the big red bow around her neck, letting it fall to the floor. She was getting closer, walking towards him between the desks. She started unbuttoning her white blouse. That too fell to the floor revealing her red lace bra. Kakashi continued to watch her. She climbed over his desk, and straddled his lap. Sakura leaned forward, her lips grazing his ear. His heart was racing as he felt her breasts press against his chest and the way she was grinding on his lap. _

_"I need discipline." she whispered seductively to him. Kakashi pressed his fingers to her thighs, letting his hand slide up her short pleated skirt. Sakura hooked her finger into Kakashi's mask and pulled it down. She blushed as his finger grazed higher and higher up her skirt..._

TBC... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"I want him here...and I want him here NOW!" the Hokage yelled.

Genma's face was flushed as he barely escaped the office from Lady Tsunade's wrath. Of course she'd be angry. Especially angry with him, as he nervously entered her office four hours later than scheduled. To top that, Kakashi wasn't with him, and Genma alone was the culprit for the Copy Ninja's absence. He made it to Kakashi's apartment in the blink of an eye, hoping that he would be there, sleep due to a massive hangover.  
>Genma already regretted even making it to Kakashi's apartment once he noticed the door was wide open. Upon further inspection, he realized he really didn't want be there once he saw Kakashi's clothes strewn on the floor, leading to the bedroom. Genma started calculating, counting to himself out loud.<p>

"...carry the one...then seven...times twelve..." He stepped over a green pair of boxers as he slowly approached the door. "Yep...bleach to my eyes for at least three weeks...at least." he said as he reluctantly grabbed the bedroom doorknob. Genma closed his eyes, hoping Kakashi was at least under the sheets. Suddenly, Genma paused and looked down at his feet.

"Yo." Pakkun said, looking up at him.

"I need you to get someone for me. You mind helping me out?" Genma said as a grin slowly pulled across his face. Pakkun sat down and scratched his ear with his hind leg as he thought about the last time helped the ninja.  
>Pakkun looked up again with an incredulous look, at least for a ninken, as he recalled a scorched tail, a two-alarm apartment fire and a very relentless and angry Kakashi.<p>

"Please?" Genma said smiling.

"I have conditions. Let's negotiate first."

* * *

><p><em>"...Ka-ka-shiiiii..." Sakura whispered as she looked at him from across the table.<em>

_"Hmmmmm?" he hummed back merrily as he looked up at her from his hand of cards._

_"I'm not so good at this game." she said pouting._

_"It's ok..." he said smiling." The fewer clothes you have on means you're winning, Sakura."_

_She smiled as she laid all her cards out. "I win, Loser-Sensei!"_

_"Oh no! You've won Sakura? I just hate to lose." he said, frowning playfully behind his mask._

_"Don't be sad sensei. If you want, I can put these back on and we can start o-"_

_"NO! I - I mean no that's ok...I'm fine with losing this time!" he said panicking._

_"Alright then." she said as she stood up. Her arm crossed over her breast and all she had on were her panties. She was blushing as she stood before Kakashi, whose mask hid drool which would have otherwise oozed down his chin. She slid her thumb under the bow that held the panties tied together._

_"Kaka-sensei..."_

_..._

_"Kakashi!"_

_"Wha...huh?" he replied._

_"I want you to close your eyes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want to kiss you."_

_Kakashi blushed as he pulled down his mask. Sakura slowly walked towards him and he closed his eyes. She slid her knee up, placing it on his chair between his legs. He felt her fingertips caress gently over his cheeks. It took all it had in him not to open his eyes to look at her._

_"No peeking."_

_"Ok."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise..."_

_Her weight shifted against him as she leaned forward, helping herself onto his lap. For some reason, she felt heavier than normal._

_"Sakura-"_

_"Shhhh..."_

_"But you're kinda heav-"_

_Kakashi's words were cut short as he felt her lips press against his._

_"Mmmm..." he moaned as they kissed. He would always wonder in the back of his mind what it would be like to kiss the beautiful kunoichi. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt so warm...so...soft... and...squishy. And her kiss. It felt so wet, so warm and fuzzy just like he imagined. And...she smelled like..._

Just then, his brain suddenly decided to have a moment with him, pointing out a few things.

.

.

.

Instantly, both of his eyes tore open.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrghpffht phhfffftttt!" he shouted in disgust as he wiped thick foamy drool from his face.  
>"TH' HELL!" he shouted as he tumbled over and fell out the bed.<p>

"Arrrggh! IT'S IN MY MOUTH! ITSINMYMOUTHPTFTTTFFT!" he shouted. "WHAT THE HELL! BULL?" he said as he sat up from the floor, his glare alternating from the large pit and Genma.  
>Genma was also on the floor. The spectacle was so hilarious, that the wind was knocked clean out of him as his body silently seized laughter while he held a stitch in his side. Kakashi was pissed as he stood up stark naked and pointed an accusing finger towards Genma.<p>

"I ought to fucking kill you right now!"

Genma gasped heavily, needing the air to return to his body between his laughter, desperately trying to control himself.

The Copy Nin grabbed the sheet on his bed and tugged at it, looking angered at Bull. The piece Kakashi pulled on tore off, leaving a handful of fabric in his hand, that he used to try to cover himself up.

"Go now, or regret it forever...and tell Pakkun to see me later." he said angrily to large dog.

Bull vanished into a wispy patch of smoke as Kakashi pulled the remaining sheet, wrapping it around his body. He walked to his bathroom, but not before landing a rough kick to Genma's side as he walked past. The Copy Nin quickly shaved and showered while Genma waited for him in the living room.  
>They remained silent as they both made their way to the Hokage's office, with Genma wearing the biggest smile on his face.<p>

"Eat shit with that grin of yours." Kakashi said before they stepped through the doors of the office.

As soon as they walked through the office door, the grin on Genma's face vanished as the Hokage stared at them both, clearly upset. Sakura was also there waiting.

"First things first. Kakashi, what were you doing in Sakura's apartment that damned near got you killed?"

"Sakura didn't tell you?" he said as turned to look at her. Sakura looked back at him just as surprised as everyone else. Kakashi sighed as he pulled a piece of paper from his vest pocket. He walked over to Lady Tsunade who took the paper. Her eyes scanned each line, her angry expression seeming to slowly dissolve to an awkward calm. Sakura looked on, wondering what the hell was going on. Suddenly Lady Tsunade spoke.

"Kakashi, if you keep sneaking out of the hospital before you're completely healed, I will personally see to it that you're restrained and you're chakra is sealed."

"Sorry...it's just...you know..."

"I know, but this is the last time. Anyway, were moving on to more important business at hand. I was going to have Genma fill in for you to accompany Sakura on a mission. Now that I see that you're just fine, this mission will resume as initially scheduled. Sakura will brief you on it and you both are to leave before sunrise tomorrow." Lady Tsunade paused, looking at the three, Sakura who still looked surprised, Kakashi looking bored, and Genma who stood there looking confused.

"Um..."

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Wouldn't it be better if Genma filled in for me, given the circumstances of my recovery?"

"If you were healthy enough to get shit-faced drunk last night, you're more than ready for this mission. You all are dismissed."

As soon as they all were outside, the three nin just stood there.

"Well..." Genma said uncomfortably. "I better get going. Lots to do."

Before anyone could object, he was gone and in his place was a dusty old log.

"What did you tell her in that note?" Sakura asked, focusing her attention to Kakashi.

"Nothing too serious. More importantly, are you going to brief me on this mission?" Kakashi said.

"I left the scrolls at my apartment. You're more than welcome to come with me to get them."

"No, I'll wait here. I cherish my life more." Kakashi said giggling awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry about that." she said blushing.

"I'm just glad to have recovered."

There was an awkward silence between the two, both refusing to address the event that led up to his temporary demise.

"I'll be right back then. I guess we can discuss the mission at the bridge?"

"Ok." Kakashi said as he pulled out a book and started walking away.

It took Sakura all but ten minutes to make it back to the bridge and of course, Kakashi was no where to be found. So Sakura waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And right when she was fed up, after three hours, he appeared out of nowhere. Sakura in her annoyed state flung the scrolls hard, watching in joy as they connected to Kakashi's face.

"You've been briefed." she said, walking off.

* * *

><p>Kakashi spent the rest of his day catching up with a bit of shopping and tasks that had gone neglected while he was in the hospital. He met with Naruto and sparred for about an hour, between dodging his questions about how he had ended up in the hospital. Afterwards, they had ramen, of which Kakashi made a strategic departure from the shop while Naruto was distracted, thus being stuck with the bill. From there, he went back to his apartment to prepare and pack his things for his mission with Sakura. The main part of getting ready that he absolutely dreaded was having to do something with his unkempt hair. It typically had its own personality; however this mission required it to be thoroughly combed and dyed jet black. It was one long task he wrestled with that he decided to never agree on doing ever again. He looked at himself in the mirror, not liking the new look at all. He pressed one hand to his eye, letting chakra slowly transform his normally dark colored eye to emerald green. He then looked at himself once more, and then walked out of the restroom. He easily finished his packing and decided to flop down on his couch to read his newest Icha-Icha novel. Kakashi was midway into the third chapter when there was a light knock at his door. He sighed loudly and decided to ignore the knock.<p>

"Tap-tap-tap" the door went.

He slowly got up, continuing to read his book as he made his way to the door and opened it.

"What is it Sakura?"

She was thrown off guard, taking in his new appearance for their mission.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Can it wait till tomorrow? I'm extremely busy." he said, not once looking up from his book.

"It could, but I just feel like I've worked up all this courage and I need to just say what's on my mind. I just don't want any distractions when we go on our mission."

Kakashi sighed, closed his book and turned around, walking away from the door, allowing her to step into his apartment. He purposely flopped back on the couch, stretching across, making sure he didn't allow her access to sit next to him. When he finally looked up at her, he was speechless, unable to utter one word as her appearance haunted him. She looked strikingly like her. Auburn hair, dark eyes. This was a mean and dirty trick he thought to himself. If this was Lady Tsunade's doing, he'd be sure to address this right away. Sakura nervously shifted as she looked up at Kakashi.

"Do you remember what happened between us in my apartment a few days ago?"

He didn't respond as he continued to stare in shock at her.

"Look Kaka-sensei, I came by here because you made a promise to me that day and I am expecting you to hold up to your word."

"A promise?"

"Yes. You agreed to..." her heart was racing as she struggled to choose her words. "You promised to help me lose my virginity before we took our next mission together."

"Help you with what?" Kakashi said as he felt his heart rate pick up.

Sakura reached up, slowly tugging down the hidden zipper on her red dress. Kakashi looked at her unmoved as she stared back in uncertainty.

"You're not making this any more attractive or romantic when there's a look of fear in your eye." she said to the copy nin.

Kakashi cleared his throat and was about to speak when there was a loud knock on the door. Thank god for the villages' number one most nosey ninja, Kakashi thought as he practically threw himself at his front door to open it.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto said as he pushed past Kakashi and entered the apartment. "Sakura Chan! You know this guy?"

"It's Kakashi Sensei." she said as she walked past them both, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What's up with her? And what's up with your hair and eye?"

"Since when did my apartment become a social gathering spot?" Kakashi said.

Naruto really didn't want anything at all, but he just didn't realize how thankful Kakashi was for him to have showed up at his door. "I really might have lost my morals, had he not shown up." he thought to himself as he checked his backpack for tomorrow. The mission called for the two to be gone for a month, give or take, depending on how quickly their client was able to wrap business up Kumogakure. Then the three would cut back through the Leaf to have the client meet the Hokage, then escort him to Suna. Only then would the mission be over. Kakashi thought in his head how much of a pain the mission would be to double back through town, but he looked forward to at least being able to sneak back home midway through the mission. He would pack only half the amount of books, then trade off once they returned.

That night, he didn't sleep well as Hanare and Sakura haunted his dream. Sakura resembled Hanare so much that it bothered him as both their faces interchanged in his subconscious. Just to think that Lady Tsunade would allow her to even dye her hair that color and dress that way was a shock. He tried his best to sleep, but it was hopeless as he sat up in his bed. He could still smell traces of her in his room as he stared at his small bookshelf on the wall. He rubbed his eyes as he got out of his bed and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. As he stepped out of the room into the hall, his senses told him immediately that she was there.

"You have five seconds to get out or else."

"Or else what?"

"You'll regret ever stalking me like this. Obsess much?"

"I'm not stalking you. You have a job to do."

Before Kakashi could respond, the hall filled with smoke. He saw her extract the ball, but he was too late as the plume of smoke invaded his nostrils.

.

.

.

**_"Rrrraaaaape _**

**_isn't attrrrraaaaaaaactive..."_**

the copy ninja slurred as he felt himself slowly going under.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's eyes slowly opened to bright light shining in his face. He couldn't move. He let his eyes look around, taking in his surroundings. My room he thought. He tried to sit up, but he was restrained. His arms and legs were bound to the head and foot board of his bed. There was no way he could let himself free as he was very familiar with the knots binding him to the bed. These knots were ones that he taught the pink haired kunoichi. Kakashi realized as his eyes moved away from the binds that he was naked. His heart started racing again. Before him, near the doorway, she stood, quietly observing him.<p>

"Sakura, how on earth do you plan on us completing our mission while you're up to this? You've gone too far this time."

"I told you and I'll tell you again. I expect, no, I demand you to uphold your promise. You will do so whether I have to take it or not. I'll be ready for the mission regardless."

A dark evil seemed to flush over her face as she stepped towards the bed.

"Sakura, don't." he said, almost pleadingly. She ignored him as she made it closer and closer to the bed. Her fingers trailed up his ankle and along his leg as she paused, smirking at him. He knew what the smirk was all about as he looked down as his throbbing cock. "Bad fucking timing." he said to himself, literally scolding his cock. Kakashi closed his eyes as Sakura further violated him as she roughly wrapped her hand around his cock. She stroked at it, allowing her other hand to massage his balls.

"I can't tell that you want me to stop. I think you want me Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi remained silent, unable to speak as she continued to stroke him up and down. It had been a very long time since he had been intimate with anyone and it was a definite shock to him that Sakura would go this far. She was very good with her hands as she let her fingers glide along his pulsing shaft. He was almost there as his hips bucked wildly at her touch.

"Sakura..." he panted.

She smiled as she sent small waves of chakra through her fingers in pulses. That's all it took as Kakashi lost control. The binds strained against him as his body stiffened and he released all he had. He heaved heavily as her fingers continued to slide over his tip, making his body jerk uncontrollably.

"I expect more from you soon Kaka-Sensei." Sakura whispered. Suddenly, she disappeared along with the binds that held him to the bed. Kakashi's brows furrowed, as he lie there.

.

.

.

And then there was another plume of smoke as his clone became one with him. There he sat on the roof of his apartment, blood splatting, drip by drip on the shingles as he accepted what happened to his clone. He sighed loudly as his mind dreaded over the thought of facing her tomorrow, being only a few hours away.

-TBC


End file.
